falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Fleet
The Ghost Fleet was the codename given to the 44th Special Naval Division of the People's Liberation Army Navy during the Sino-American War. It was an elite division of the Chinese Navy that was assigned to special operations during the war mainly against the United States Navy during the Pacific Campaign of the war. The Ghost Fleet got its name from the United States due to the ability of its ships, especially its Yangtze-class submarines, to avoid radar detection and inflict heavy losses on American naval forces throughout all stages of the war. History Formation The Ghost Fleet was founded in October of 2072 by Chairman Cheng during the Sino-American War to aid China and their forces in the Pacific Campaign as American Naval forces began encroaching towards Chinese positions in the Pacific, mainly occupied countries, and were attempting to hamper Chinese supply lines to aid their forces in Alaska during the Alaskan Campaign. The force was founded by Cheng under the official name of the 44th Special Naval Division where it was to be given the best equipment and personel of the entire Chinese Navy and were given the newly introduced Yantze-class intercontinental balistic submarines to be used against the American Pacific Fleet and was equipped with stealth equipment and anti-radar gadgets. Early Engagements The first engagement that the Ghost Fleet has was during the Battle of the Ryukyu Islands where the 32nd Pacific Task Force of the United States Navy sent a small fleet with the intent on eliminating the Chinese naval presence on the island and allowing American troops to land in southern Japan. The Ghost Fleet mainly used Yangtze-class submarines using conventional weapons and various light frigates upgraded with experimental weaponry used to halt the American ships. During the ensuing battle, the frigates distracted the American ships and the fleet's submarines managed to sink one American destroyer and forced the remaining ships to retreat when bomber squads were called in. Ghost Fleet submarines remained on patrol around occupied Japan and was responsible for sinking multiple American vessels and even sunk a few Interference-class submarines in the process. Operations in Alaska By 2072, the Alaskan Campaign, a major theatre of the Sino-American War, had dragged out into a stalemate where the Chinese advancements had stopped, but the American forces were uanble to launch any major offensives to retake the occupied lands in Western Alaska. The 14th Naval Task Force of the American Northern Fleet was deployed to harass Chinese supply ships which were transporting both troops and supplies to the front lines and the Ghost Fleet was sent in to maintain China's supply lines to the Alaskan Front. This lead to the Battle of the Bearing Sea, a series of skirmishes and battles between the Chinese and American navies where the Ghost Fleet harassed and sunk multiple American frigates and vessels during the campaign via their Yangtze submarines. During the battle, Chinese Submarine Captain, Ren Zexi, became famous for his actions during the campaign which destroyed three frigates, two vessels, and he even managed to sink one Kennedy-class Dreadnaught during the Battle of Nome Coast. For this, he was heavily awarded and became a major threat to the American war effort in Alaska. Category:Pre-War Factions